


Dementors are Advanced Shinigami

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Peace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Paralysis, muggle detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Near works at the Ministry of Magic alongside Harry and Ron. They need to stop Light, who was a Shinigami but has now matured into a Dementor who helps remaining followers of the Dark Lord.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Dementors are Advanced Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to jot this idea down, so here it is.

He felt it come closer. Everything got darker, colder, as the Dementor sucked on his soul, all the way until--

Near woke up frantically panting. He put his hands on his face in shock, and then proceeded to furiously twirl his hair to comfort himself. It made little sense why he was having these sleep paralysis episodes when he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

He worked for the Ministry of Magic, after all: the most impactful organization across the wizarding and non-magic worlds. Once he caught Kira, Near was invited to help the Ministry maintain peace. What’s more: as a muggle, he was so well-protected by the wizards, it was insane. 

For instance, he was given housing inside the Ministry itself. He pressed the cracked button with a blinking “25”. He couldn’t help but think that the button was somehow mocking him as he soon approached the age at which his beloved predecessor passed away. Still, he had been at the Ministry for seven years now. The many added floors stood as a physical reminder of how much progress had been made against evil, at the least. 

Near held on tightly to the chain above his head as the elevator made its last horizontal, then vertical, then horizontal swoop to his floor. 

As he got out and sat next to a middle-aged Harry and Ron, he came to terms with his PTSD from the Kira case. After all, if Dementors were just more advanced Shinigami, it felt an awful lot like history was repeating itself. This time was arguably worse, since being left to live as a shell of misery is worse than death. And, of course, Dementors didn't need your name to kiss you. 

Near nodded at his coworkers’ greetings and cut right to the chase. “I’ve been thinking-- if Light… Kira... became a Shinigami and then evolved into a Dementor, then wouldn’t he want to be all-powerful? Why would he help a follower of the Dark Lord?” 

Everyone had gotten used to Near’s lack of emotion and small talk. 

“Good question, Near,” Harry acknowledged, in his fatherly tone, which Near would have found annoying and ageist if it weren’t so endearing to an orphan. “Death Eaters offer greater access to human misery that Dementors can feast on.”

“I see,” Near replied, fiddling with a small robot figurine. “Still, I feel his ego would get in the way. We could use that to our advantage.” 

Everyone looked at Near, stunned as usual at his ability to piece logic and psychology together within seconds. 

“Bloody ‘ell, it’s worth a shot!” Ron affirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure of where to take this. Ideas? Better yet, I'd love if I inspired someone to take a stab at continuing this.


End file.
